


December 24, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to smile with Amos the minute he bought a stuffed lamb for her after she remembered always helping with farm tasks.





	December 24, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl started to smile with Amos the minute he bought a stuffed lamb for her after she remembered always helping with farm tasks and protecting her father from creatures.

THE END


End file.
